


Closer

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fanart, Incest, M/M, Relationshipping Treat, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An almost-kiss.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



> I really loved your prompt; I just had to treat!

 


End file.
